Bilgewater skins/General
Lore * * * * * * History Olaf vs Everything ;Series 1 ;Series 2 Trivia General= * This skin theme is heavily connected to the lore faction of Bilgewater and as such all of its skins were directly inspired by the factions culture. ** The skin them was also initially released in conjunction with the released of the Burning Tides story event, hence the similar names. * In the trailer launch of Odyssey, is reading a book: The Storm & the Sabre by Brian Francis Sword, A romantic literature involving the characters and . * The Olaf vs. Everything comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. ** Despite having their canon visual appearances, , , , and of these worlds are considered as alternate universe characters.Olaf vs Everything Alternate Universe |-| Skins= Fiddlesticks FiddleMeTimbersSkin.jpg|Fiddle Me Timbers Katarina BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Katarina Rumble BilgeratSkin.jpg|Bilgerat Rumble Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Swain BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Media Music= ;Related Music BUTCHER'S BRIDGE Champion Select Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Building Butcher’s Bridge the Bilgewater event| |-|Gallery= Bilgewater Event Icon concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Bilgewater Event Icon concept 02.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Bilgewater Event Icon concept 03.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Ryze Update Pirate Model 01.jpg|Pirate Ryze Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 02.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 03.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Swain Update Bilgewater model 01.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Swain Update Bilgewater model 02.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Swain Update Bilgewater Model 03.png|Bilgewater Swain Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Twitch Update Kingpin Splash Concept 01.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Kingpin Splash Concept 02.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Kingpin Splash Concept 03.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Kingpin Splash Concept 04.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Kingpin Splash Concept 05.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) |-|Summoner Icons= Bilgewater Crest profileicon.png|Bilgewater Crest Act 1 Reunion profileicon.png| Act 1 The Job profileicon.png| Act 2 Taking a Dive profileicon.png| Act 2 Above the Abyss profileicon.png| Act 3 Setting Things Right profileicon.png| Act 3 Lessons in Power profileicon.png| Serpent Crest profileicon.png|Serpent Crest Pirate Poro profileicon.png|Pirate Poro King of the Sea profileicon.png|King of the Sea Dark Waters Diana profileicon.png|Dark Waters Diana Dark Waters Vladimir profileicon.png|Dark Waters Vladimir Bilgewater 2019 profileicon.png|Bilgewater 2019 Pirate's Bounty profileicon.png|Pirate's Bounty |-|Ward Skins= Mother Serpent Ward.png|Mother Serpent Slaughter Fleet Ward.png|Slaughter Fleet The Ripper Ward.png|The Ripper |-| Emotes= Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png|Bilgewater 2018 Shock And Ahhh Emote.png|Shock And Ahhh Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Vitamin Sea You Look Familiar Emote.png|You Look Familiar Naut Bad Emote.png|Naut Bad Kraken Skulls Emote.png|Kraken Skulls See also * Bilgewater * Butcher's Bridge de:Bilgewasser (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Katarina Category:Rumble Category:Ryze Category:Swain Category:Twitch Category:Olaf Category:Alternate Universe Category:Bilgewater skins Category:Tristana